Applicant has observed that the conventional ski pole grips provide little, if any, protection for the thumbs of a skier which are exposed and are injured in many skiing accidents. Because of the physical structure and anatomical location of the thumb it is especially vulnerable to injury, particularly when the skier is thrown forward. No prior ski pole grip is designed to adequately protect the thumb and hand.